I'll Stay With You,Always
by Cjgirl
Summary: 'I managed a smile,"I'll stay with you,always..."'this a one-shot about how Riley's life is,with all the sadness and all the hope she has/Rucas Rated T for kissing COMPLETE


**Hey guys!Its me Cjgirl and I'm back with a new one-shot and of course is about RUCAS!But before we go on to the story,it will be Riley's POV and there will be flashbacks..**

**Normal time - Normal**

**Flashback time - Italics**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GMW (If I did probably I had Riley and Lucas together by now)**

I sat there,looking at him sleeping soundly.I was the last one to know about his condition,even Auggie,but good thing it wasn't when he died or doing his funeral because it will hurt so much that we didn't get to say our goodbyes..

_3 Weeks Earlier_

_I walked in the school was the one year anniversary of me and Lucas dating.I saw Maya and Farkle but no Lucas_

_"Hey guys!Where's Lucas?"I asked_

_"No we thought you were with him," Maya said_

_Riinnngggg!The school bell rang_

_"Well Farkle doesn't want to be late for class so Farkle will see you later at class,"Farkle said in his Farkle vioce_

_I took one glance around the hall,seeing if Lucas will appear but nothing came out so I just went back to class_

_DURING CLASS_

_It's almost half way through first period and Lucas haven't come yet_

_RING!_

_"Who's phone is that?"My father also known as my history teacher questioned us,"Oh..Sorry it was mine."_

_My father took a call inside the classroom,after some while he puts his phone back in his jacket pocket then he looked at me sadly,pity fully And that's when I knew something was wrong_

Beeeeppp!

My thoughts broke when I heard the pulse going beep

"NURSE!" I screamed

_2 Weeks Earlier_

_It has been 1 week since I knew something was more and more people will look at me sadly..._

_"Riley!"I heard my father through the door,"Come here,we have something to tell you!"_

_Thats when my face fell,I ran down stairs as fast as I could_

_"What do you want to tell me?"Hoping it will be about Lucas._

_"1 week earlier,Mrs Friar called and she said to say this message to you cause she know it will break you're heart,"I was tearing up,"First to hear the news,of course was Lucas's parents,then me,followed by you're mother,Auggie,Farkle and Maya..."_

_"What is it?"My voice was cracking_

_"Lucas is in the hospital, and has cancer,"I broke down_

_"Daddy please,we have to go to the hospital,"I managed to ask between my sobs,my dad nodded_

_We arrived at the hospital._

_"Lucas Friar?"I asked the nurse,who was standing by the counter._

_"Floor 7 Room 712," she replied_

_"Thanks," I said_

_I ran to the lift as fast as I could and pressed doors open and I searched everywhere for Room 712,finally I found it_

_I opened and saw Lucas was had turned paler and thinner,that's when I broke down_

I sat here outside the operation room,they were getting Lucas's pulse up.I know that Lucas won't stop fighting for his life I know it..

_4 Days Earlier_

_We were on the roof top of the hospital,it seems like this is our favourite place now.I have been staying here,taking care of Lucas in the past few days.._

_"Riley,I'm sorry I never got to tell you sooner,"Lucas said to me look at me_

_"It's okay...it's okay..,"I replied while hugging his torso and his arm around me_

_We were watching the sunset, now and then,we watch the sunset because it's the only thing we could do._

I saw at the corner of my eye,Maya sitting beside I could do was cry,she pulled me to her

The doctor walked out of the operation room

"Doctor,how is he?"I jumped out of my sit

"Well he is okay now, but he only has a 20% chance of living,"He said

"Will he be able to survive?Is there any cure?"I asked hopefully

"Now there isn't really any cure,our only cure is you're hope,now I have to go for my break,"he said

"Wait,can we see him?"I asked

"Yes,you may,"he said while he walks away

"I'll just stay here,"Maya said

I went in and saw Lucas asleep

"Lucas please don't go...I need you," I said to myself

_2 Days Earlier_

_"Riley,promise me you'll fall in love again," he said_

_I looked deeply at his eyes,"How can I if the only person I loved was you."_

_We were sitting on the roof top again,watching the sunset_

_"I love you,remember that okay?"he said_

_My eyes met his and we kissed.._

I don't know weather that was our last kiss

I managed a smile,"I'll stay with you always..."

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and please leave a review on you're way out**

**See you next time**

**-Cjgirl**


End file.
